english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Cappelletti
Joe Cappelletti is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber (2010) - Face 'Movies' *Tarzan (2013) - William Clayton Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2006) - Halekulani *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2006) - Submarine Captain (ep25) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Federation Air Force Puplic Relations (ep11), Radar Operator (eps2-12), Soldier A (ep4), Teacher *Fafner (2005) - Additional Voices *Fighting Spirit (2004-2006) - Minoru Fujii, Yusuke Oda *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Gun X Sword (2006) - Viest (ep5) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Boyd (ep13), Shoma Shibuya *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2006) - John (ep71) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Abbot *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Ryuji Tsuboi (ep20), Yasunori Kuroki *Otogi Zoshi (2006) - Aya's Father (ep25) *Planetes (2005-2006) - Astronaut B (ep25), Commander (ep12), Company Employee B (ep19), DS12 Pilot, Field Reporter (ep19), Field Reporter (ep22), Messenger (ep23), Official A (ep22), Sasha *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Monk (ep1) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2005) - Juno Mayor *Tenjho Tenge (2005) - Masked Guy (ep4), Senior Students (ep1), Wrestler B (ep2), Yasuji (ep12) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2005) - Atsuyu 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Fighting Spirit: Champion Road TV Special (2006) - Minoru Fujii 'OVA - Dubbing' *Yukikaze (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *SEAL Team 8: Behind Enemy Lines (2014) - Additional Voices *The Hunt for Eagle One: Crash Point (2006) - Intercept One 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Crown Prince Wan *Oldboy (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Aftermath (2017) - Additional Voices *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Crazy Heart (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Earth to Echo (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Fright Night (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Gotti (2018) - Additional Voices *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Just Married (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Brooks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) - F-22 Pilot, Tyger 02 Pilot *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *Right at your Door (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Banger Sisters (2002) - Additional Voices *The Betrayed (2008) - ADR Walla Group *The Burning Plain (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The Devil's Rejects (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Experiment (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Last House on the Left (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Lords of Salem (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Marine (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies' *Sea Oak (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - US Elite *Breakdown (2004) - Soldier *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Rifleman Squad *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Dark Horizon (2008) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Medal of Honor (2010) - SSG. Patterson *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Charlie Fireteam Leader *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - USA Teammate *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Walter *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Etorufu SPE *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Radiata Stories (2005) - Leonard Ford, Light Guardsman *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Plain Clothes Cop *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Yuri *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Young Kamtoga *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Fujii, Yusuke Oda Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (41) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors